2018
1st January - Alfie Waterhouse and Wally Mansfield scatter Beth Mansfield's ashes at Wishfield Lake - the place Beth and Alfie met in 1973. Ray and Leah Buckley arrive and plan to buy the pub. (First appearance of the characters) *2nd January - Wally Mansfield's ex-wife, Susan arrives. Susan wants to get back with Wally, but Wally doesn't want to. He makes up an imaginary girlfriend, Matilda so Susan leaves. Susan slaps Wally and throws a drink at him, before wishing him a sarcastic Happy New Year and storming out the pub. *3rd January - Ray Buckley pushes daughter Leah Buckley down the stairs. Barmaid Sally witnesses the attack. She is arrested, but later released. *4th January - Ray falls into Leah's trap, as he thinks she has forgiven him after discharging herself. Maria proposes to Ray. He accepts, much to Leah's annoyance, but she spots a perfect excuse for revenge. *5th January - Daniella Yates and Kathie Stewart Jr. are kidnapped by Daniella's late father's friend Sean Littlewood. *8th January - Daniella Yates and Kathie Stewart Jr. are taken to a quarry, where Sean Littlewood threatens to kill them, until he is arrested. *9th January - Sean Littlewood is charged. Susan Forrester returns to Bronstone with a black eye. *10th January - Wally Mansfield walks in on Mack Forrester hitting his wife Susan. *11th January - Mack Forrester is arrested on the suspicion of assault, however, he is later released. *12th January - Mack Forrester viciously rapes his wife Susan after suspecting she called the police on him. *15th January - Susan dramatically hits Mack and tries to make an escape, but he grabs her. Leah's plan to ruin Ray and Maria's night in bed watching TV finishes when she ruins the bed. Susan tries to reach out to Wally when he rescues her. *16th January - Susan Forrester tells Wally Mansfield that she was raped. He encourages her to tell the police. Susan does, but refuses to disclose her attacker. *17th January - Wally acquires evidence that Mack raped Susan. *18th January - Mack Forrester is arrested on the suspicion of rape, but is released on bail pending further investigation. Paul, Gerard and Jessica return to Bronstone. *19th January - When Mack Forrester threatens his wife Susan, she decides to disclose him as her attacker. Mack goes in pursuit but loses her when she turns around a corner suddenly, and Mack drives into a ditch trying to avoid an accident. Mack is arrested and charged. Tracy breaks up with Alex. *22nd January - Mack Forrester's trial begins. He pleads guilty to assault but not guilty to rape. Tracy and Alex reconcile with help from Daniella. Alfie quizzes Gerard after peaking at his bank account. Gerard reveals he owns a construction firm called "Mansfield Construction", which is worth £15,000,000. *23rd January - Leah Buckley begins her plan to separate Maria and Ray by putting Ray's wallet and phone in her handbag. Ray believes Maria when she says he didn't do it. *24th January - Gerard goes on a date with Alissa Taylor, and is shocked to discover she is Jessica's estranged sister. *25th January - Leah ruins Ray and Sally's night in by purposefully blowing the fuse box. *26th January - Mack Forrester is found guilty of rape. He receives 7 years imprisonment and 3 years for assault. *29th January - Leah attacks Maria in the street but twists it into making it look like Maria attacked her. Maria is arrested. *30th January - Leah steals Maria's "fake" drivers license and sends it to Cindy to investigate Maria's identity. *31st January - Maria is released without charge. *1st February - Ray disowns Leah, having enough of her "one-sided" feud against Maria. *2nd February - Cindy tells Leah that Ray and Maria can't marry and that the wedding must be stopped for Ray's safety. Mansfield Construction goes bust when a 1950s styled restaurant is blown up by a dodgy fuse box installed by Gerard. He sobs as he reveals he is £10,000,000 in debt, and doesn't want to waste any money. Alfie slaps him, angrily telling him to pay his debt. *5th February - Cindy arrives at Ray and Maria's wedding and reveals Maria Crossgrove is really Ray's murderous, twisted ex-wife Kylie Whitehall. Daniella overhears Kylie's confession to Cindy that she organised the Christmas death of Ricky Yates. Kylie also confesses when threatening Daniella, unaware it was in earshot of police (rang by Leah). *6th February - Jessica proposes to Paul. *7th February - Jessica discovers she is pregnant. *8th February - Gloria Lewis moves to Bronstone with her autistic brother Dave. (First appearance of the characters) *9th February - Wally Mansfield meets with long-time friend Roxy Woolridge after nine years. *12th February - Desperate for cash, Wally partakes in an illegal race and comes first place. *13th February - For their 50th anniversary, Marvin Stone shows his wife Marilyn the cottage he bought for her, which she has been wanting for decades. (First appearance of the characters) *14th February - Ray Buckley declares his feelings for Sally Windward and proposes to her. Sally initially declines but when Ray tells her why he loves her, she accepts - to the fury of Ray's daughter Leah. *15th February - Ray Buckley and Sally Windward throw a 80s themed engagement party in the pub. During the party, there is a powercut, but Sally remembers she has battery powered party lights and the party goes into full swing. *16th February - Marvin and Marilyn Stone celebrate their 50th anniversary in the pub. Their daughter Chelsea arrives for the party, as well as their goddaughter Amelia Lopez (who leaves after the party). (First appearance of Chelsea) *19th February - Kathie's boyfriend Charlie arrives to see her. *20th February - Charlie begins an affair with Leah. *22nd February - Kathie discovers Leah and Charlie's affair. *23rd February - Leah discovers she is pregnant. *26th February - Sally Windward's twin sister Caroline Riggs arrives in Bronstone with her wife Holly Riggs, for Sally's wedding to Ray Buckley, and Kylie Whitehall's trial. Leah discovers she is not pregnant and that she had a false positive test result, and decides to end her affair with Charlie *27th February - In a special one hour episode, the Bronstone Dance Contest takes place. Charlie leaves Kathie alone at the contest and kidnaps Leah, revealing he's a conman who has been trying to get information on her. When he pulls a knife, Leah runs over, knocking objects in his path. During the ensuing chase, Charlie trips over one of the objects and falls on his knife. Kathie nearly knocks Leah down in her car whilst looking for Charlie and discovers his body. *28th February - Kathie reports Leah to the police. Leah is arrested on the suspicion of murder. *2nd March - Sally Windward marries Ray Buckley with Caroline Riggs and Leah Buckley as bridesmaids. Leah's mother Cindy tries to ruin the wedding but Leah stops her, unknowingly exposing her to all the wedding guests and the marrying couple. *5th March - Leah attacks Kathie for reporting her to the police, and is arrested. *6th March - Leah is charged with the murder of Charlie. *7th March - Lee Bainbridge and Millie Anders arrive in Bronstone. (First appearance of Lee) *9th March - Millie punches Lee during an argument. *12th March - Leah's trial takes place. Jessica suffers a miscarriage. *13th March - At her baby shower, Jessica and Paul cut the cake to discover their baby's gender. She is shocked to discover the cake is pink and blue and it is revealed she is having twins. Unfortunately, Gerard, Alfie and Kathie haven't had time to change the cake since discovering Jessica miscarried one of the babies. *14th March - Leah is acquitted of her charges when security camera footage shows Charlie attacking Leah and later falling on his own knife. *15th March - On a night out in a club with friends, Kathie Stewart Jr. meets Nathan Cross, whose moving to the suburb tomorrow. Nathan asks her out and she accepts. (First appearance of Nathan Cross) *16th March - Whilst Kathie Stewart Jr. and Nathan Cross are about to tell their parents of their relationship, they are shocked to discover the feud between the Waterhouse family and Cross family. (First appearance of Jeremy, Christine, Billy and Stacey Cross). *19th March - Millie begins attacking Lee after falsely believing he had been having an affair with Leah. Lee defends himself by pushing Millie, who falls over a banister. *20th March - Millie decides to report Lee to the police, but part way she changes her mind as the truth about the abuse may come out. *21st March - Gloria slaps Marvin when he calls Dave a retard. *22nd March - Marvin finds a cat in his front yard. Believing it's a stray, he takes it in. *23rd March - Dave discovers his cat is missing. *26th March - Marvin returns Dave's cat. The pair begin to strike a friendship over their love of animals. *27th March - Herbert Rutherford's daughter Anna informs Kathie that Herbert has suffered a stroke and offers Kathie the job as his carer. Kathie accepts. *28th March - Anna asks Alfie on a date for that night. He accepts, and to his surprise the two hit it off. *29th March - Leah walks in on Millie hitting Lee. Lee pleads with her not to tell the police, which Leah reluctantly agrees to. *30th March - Leah and Millie get into a catfight on the street. *2nd April - Herbert suffers a heart attack. Kathie performs CPR and calls an ambulance, and is branded a hero for saving his life. *3rd April - Daniella and Darren Kershaw receive threatening messages from Samantha Smith. *4th April - Tracy sees her adoptive brother Tim Smith for the first time in years, and tells him that Samantha needs to stop bullying Tracy. *17th April - During a heated argument between Millie and Leah, Leah stops Millie from slapping her and reveals that Millie beats Lee. *18th April - Millie viciously attacks Lee outside the pub. Millie makes a run for it as Sally calls an ambulance and the police. They arrive but Sally is unable to identify Millie. *19th April - Lee tells the police that Millie has been abusing him for months, and tells them that she attacked him. *20th April - On a night out, Chelsea meets "Clumsy Clive". The pair hit it off, but she is disappointed to discover he is engaged to a woman. Amelia returns to visit Marilyn and Marvin and reveals her intentions of staying. Millie crashes her car into a tree whilst attempting to swerve around a road block. She manages to steal and flee with a police car. *23rd April - In Part 1 of 4 LIVE episodes, Alex and Tracy's engagement party takes place, with most of the suburb attending. Millie returns to Bronstone and hides in the shop. Lee sees her through the window and calls the police. During the celebrations, the pub explodes. Ray is trapped in the cellar, Sally is unconscious, Leah is alright and is looking for Ray. Chelsea is horrified to find Clive unconscious and his fiancee dead. Millie returns to Bronstone and hides in the shop. Lee sees her through the window and calls the police. *24th April - In Part 2 of 4 LIVE episodes all set on 23rd April, many residents are stuck in the pub, but when one of the windows are blown out by an explosion, lots of residents escape. Ray is begging to get out, hoping someone would help him. Tracy has injured her leg, and Amelia goes to help her. Daniella tries to grab her, but when a High Speed Train comes, many residents run and look on in horror. Tracy screams. *25th April - In Part 3 of 4 LIVE episodes, the residents still look on in horror at the oncoming train, which is travelling at 70 mph. Tracy shouts and cries. The train driver slams on the Emergency Brake but it crashes off the bridge just as Alfie runs to Tracy. The train crashes into the left side of the pub, squashing Alfie, Tracy and Amelia, and causing DISASTER. The train knocks a power line, which causes numerous buildings to explode, including the shop with Millie and a police officer inside. Part of the roof falls on the gun, setting it off and shooting Millie in the stomach. The roof then falls in, crushing Millie as the officer makes her escape. *26th April - The Waterhouse family receive heartbreaking news - Alfie is in a coma, and doctors are unsure whether he will pull through or not. Daniella is flustered as she runs down the corridors of Bronstone General Hospital, trying to find Tracy's room. She finds it and runs in, but is full of rage when she sees a hooded man attempting to disconnect her tubes. She runs, grabs and punches him. Security is called, and Daniella is arrested. Amelia dies in hospital. Lee is asked to identify Millie's body - it is her's. *27th April - In a special hour long episode, Tracy is shocked to discover someone tried to kill her and begins to make plans to leave the suburb. Kathie is shocked when she sees hospital staff rush into the room of and fail to revive an "Alfie W.", but discovers the man is Alfie Waterfield, not her father. Nathan finds out one of the punters injured in the train crash is an old friend, Jesse Prescott. However, shortly after reconciling, Jesse goes into cardiac arrest and bangs his head hard against a table. The doctors fail to revive him. *7th May - Jesse's funeral takes place. *8th May - A memorial service is held for those who died in the catastrophic train crash. Tracy's fear of Bronstone and the many tragedies it brings gets the better of her, and her friend Marissa arrives and takes her to Newcastle, leaving Alex to look after Daniella. *9th May - Alex suffers a breakdown and reveals that he is a widower. *10th May - Evelyn Lopez asks Kathie Stewart Jr. to help her run the temporary hotel. (First appearance of the character since 2017). Kathie hires Alex Pargeter, Daniella Yates, Leah Buckley, Christine and Jeremy Cross. *14th May - Millie's parents arrive for her funeral. Lee hides the extent of her abiuse. *15th May - Millie's funeral takes place. Lee rushes out during the ceremony as they open the coffin. *16th May - Lucy's funeral takes place. *17th May - Amelia's funeral takes place, which Tracy quickly returns for. The residents are shocked when Evelyn reveals that Amelia is her estranged sister Real Life Events *18th February - Writer and Danny Thomas's daughter Lizzie dies before completing her first four episodes, due to air in October. Producer Sue Foster decides to air the episodes in April instead. * 27th April - After a string of live episodes, Drama In The Suburbs goes on a 2 week hiatus for the set to be fixed and refurbished after a train fell from the viaduct as part of a storyline. * 7th May - Drama In The Suburbs returns with a cleaned up and fixed set, as if the train crash never happened, apart from a bit of a rigid wall.